The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Plasma arc torches, also known as electric arc torches, are commonly used for cutting, marking, gouging, and welding metal workpieces by directing a high energy plasma stream consisting of ionized gas particles toward the workpiece. In a typical plasma arc torch, the gas to be ionized is supplied to a distal end of the torch and flows past an electrode before exiting through an orifice in the tip, or nozzle, of the plasma arc torch. The electrode has a relatively negative potential and operates as a cathode. Conversely, the torch tip constitutes a relatively positive potential and operates as an anode during piloting. Further, the electrode is in a spaced relationship with the tip, thereby creating a gap, at the distal end of the torch. In operation, a pilot arc is created in the gap between the electrode and the tip, often referred to as the plasma arc chamber, wherein the pilot arc heats and ionizes the gas. The ionized gas is blown out of the torch and appears as a plasma stream that extends distally off the tip. As the distal end of the torch is moved to a position close to the workpiece, the arc jumps or transfers from the torch tip to the workpiece with the aid of a switching circuit activated by the power supply. Accordingly, the workpiece serves as the anode, and the plasma arc torch is operated in a “transferred arc” mode.
In operation, a pilot gas, such as air, is first delivered to the plasma chamber in the plasma arc torch to initiate the pilot arc. When the pilot arc is initiated, a cutting gas, such as oxygen, is delivered to the plasma chamber for the cutting process. In some plasma arc torches, the pilot gas and the cutting gas are selectively delivered to the plasma chamber through a common gas line and are controlled by solenoids. The solenoids are switched on and off to allow only one of the pilot gas and the cutting gas to flow through the solenoids to the common gas line and then to the plasma chamber.